sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
"Origins Unmade 3: Future Usurped" (MEGA Roleplay) (Trisell)
INTRODUCTION “Can you hear me, Mother? I’m going to make you proud. I’m going to hurt you. I’m going to hurt everyone who was ever born. I know where to go and what to do. The foolish woman is going to make her move, but I know where she is and how to stop her. I know that there is a single root that holds all the others. I’m going to take it, Mother. I’m going to make you, them, everything, mine.” The groups of warriors had vanquished her plans only for a delayed moment in time. She had done much in secret, but the interruption she expected the most had arrived. “Your element does not work here,” She called as he approached: the power prepared readying to launch. “Neither will yours,” He shot back. “You want this! You’ve wanted this since the beginning! Will you live with yourself knowing you lost it?” “… No, I probably won’t… but better my happiness shatter than the countless lives you put in jeopardy.” The battle ignited. Neither used the energies they could. They relied on combat prowess for the first hour, but as desperation neared, only one’s temperament was rising critical. She rose her weapon and channeled the element of existence. Within the second, all that once was… … all that should have been… …was being usurped. PLEASE WRITE THE FOLLOWING WITH YOUR NAME BELOW. “I __________ by signing this promise to respond daily, and believe I can balance this roleplay with other things in my life. I will not abandon it and then move on without speaking with the creator first. I understand that I am expected to see this through and will strive to do so.” Once you sign, a starter will be written with your username. RULES ~Please refrain from foul language (Oh my God, F-bombs, etc.) ~Demonic-based characters or anything along the lines of “Aha, but I have this realm outside of existence so I win” isn’t allowed here. ~Understand that powers may be weakened or strengthened depending on the situation in the roleplay ~Strict Script Style: There's a definite goal in this roleplay. Please try to stay on track. START Your town, your plane, your house, wherever. All that is noticeable is the strange silver storm in the sky. To your left comes a flying figure in grey. He wears purple and has large lens-like eyes with pale-yellow egg-shaped hands. He calls out to you while fixing his crown upon his head. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IS UP TO YOU Asonja A grey hedgehog with a black trench coat was looking out his window from his apartment. He was questioning the figure and the sky. "Hmmm," he thought to himself. "Perhaps the weather called for snowfall or an overcast tonight?" He had also noticed the figure again, this time with closer detail. "What is he even doing on the road..." he asked himself. The short man suddenly appeared inside of the building. "Great danger!" The hedgehog yelped and fell backwards along with the chair, his right leg deciding to twitch afterwards. He groaned and tilted his head up to the finger. "What danger? That I almost had a heart attack?" "Everything! We must depart!" He grabbed for Asonja's hand. "Uh...alright? But I haven't had my breakfast yet..." He says, but insists on going along with the figure. The short man teleported the both of them outside. Around the entire area were buildings and people, fading out of existence. To the far distance stood a brown wolf. He was running toward them. "Uhh...I hope that thing won't hurt me..." Asonja nervously pointed to the wolf. "A thing?" Urd glanced over to the wolf. "Ah! Haste!" "MOVE!" The wolf waved. "MOVE NOW!" Asonja yelped and did as he was told, as he moved sharply to the left. "Is this good?!" He called out to the wolf. The expression on the wolf's face implied not as just before the entire area vanished, a rectangular shadow lunged at Asonja, the short man holding out to block the strike. Then, everything turned to a white emptiness. Asonja had winced and shut his eyes prior to the attack, but opened his eyes a bit to find the white void. "Uhh...what happened...? Where am I?" He asked himself, looking around for anyone in particular to talk to. Chapter One: From the Void Silence save for the wind. In front of him lay the egg-shaped pale yellow hand that once belonged to the short man. "Geh!" Asonja jumped back upon seeing the hand. "Okay, I'm glad I didn't eat anything today because I would be throwing ever single particle of it after seeing that..." He says as he looks away and begins to pale. He walked around, away from the hand, to examine the situation he is in. No matter how far he walked, he didn't seem to go anywhere. It was all white, and the further he went from the hand, the more he found his own body begin to fade. Asonja yelped again and went back to the hand. "W-what is happening?!" He looked at himself and then to the hand again. "This is freaking me out so hard right now..." As he got closer, he found his body reforming. The hand had power. The hand was tangible. He had noticed this, as he had picked up the hand nervously. "Please don't come to life and strangle me...I've already had enough horror movie nightmares..." He was entirely grossed-out by the fact that he was even holding the hand, but looked at it anyway. Immediately after taking the hand, it fused with his own, molding into him as an energy flowed briefly around him. Instantly, the area around him was different to his vision. Statues... broken up in pieces in a row to the left. They were all pale and empty. Perhaps he could effect them. He tensed at the new energy increase, and looked at the statue. He clenched his right hand, where the new hand had formed into him as he walked to the pieces. "Hmm...could I...?" He wondered as he tried to lift a piece of it with his right hand. The statue didn't move, but it did glow for a very short moment. Additional powers include the ability to create some structures from the ground, and some redesigning of matter, but only to the extent of changing something to a different version of itself. In the near distance next to the statues is the body of a wolf mobian. He isn't moving. Asonja just now notices the wolf and had walked over to inspect the body. A lot of questions were in his mind, but remained quiet. He then looked at the statue again, as if he was wondering what he could do with it, if he could turn it into anything that is. The wolf groaned slightly but before he could wake,a scream came from the far left. A hedgehog... or something like one, grey with red eyes. Asonja, the other hedgehog, shot up and looked at the grey hedgehog. He seemed to go in front of the wolf as if to protect him for a while. With enough courage, Asonja spoke, "Could you tell me what's going on?" He was speaking to the wolf. The wolf didn't appear conscious enough to respond, but the hedgehog-like creature was charging toward Asonja. Asonja flinched a bit at this and looked at the statue pieces. He then thought of building a wall in front of him to protect him from the what-seems-to-be-dangerous hedgehog charging at him. He held out his right hand to the statue pieces and tried to manipulate a wall. The ground began shifting, a wall of the strange sand-like ground forming upward but puffing into a pile as the hedgehog collided, sliding across the ground with a growl. Asonja yelped and accidentally tripped over the wolf when he backed up. Now that he knew what his new hand does, he took it into consideration, but he figured he wouldn't live to study it more. The hedgehog quickly recovered. "Wretches still CLAIMING the right of tol- FLANDER- graps!" His head shook wildly as he swiped at Asonja, his body seeming to be deteriorating. Asonja was shocked, scared, and confused as he crawled away from the hedgehog. He was screaming a bit himself. The hedgehog reached out, his hand stretching to impale the side of Asonja's chest. He rolled to dodge the attack, and grabbed the hedgehog's arm with his right hand. He made sure to clench it as hard as he could so the hedgehog wouldn't attack. The hedgehog jerked back at the grabbing, but his arm detached from it, dissolving. His remaining arm glowed as he prepared to fire something toward Asonja. Asonja tried to think fast, and what came into mind was another wall in front of him, but this time he attempted to make it out iron or steel. "I may not be a fighter, but this is all I come up with..." He muttered to himself. "Perhaps I should take this time to think of a strategy..." The wall formed again, turning slowly to a metallic structure just as the hedgehog fired. A scream came then silence. Asonja jumped a bit at his success and the scream. He slowly approached the wall and looked around the corner, very slowly as well. A gasping head and part of a chest remained from the hedgehog, shaking slightly before vanishing entirely. "Jeez..." Asonja muttered as he looked quite disgusted. He looked at the wall he created and tapped on it, as if verifying that the wall was complete iron. "It's completely packed with all the contents of steel...this is incredible." He looked at his right hand, that had all the power. "I can create anything from existing matter and make it into something else..." He clenched his hand for a moment before looking up back at the wolf. The wolf remained, but suddenly he could see three doorways. Two of them were unstable, broken, but the first was glowing and steady, a red and purple glow at the center. Asonja was confused at these new doorways that had just materialized. He went to the one that glowed, obviously the only choice available. He could faintly see the image of a pale tan area, dust settling everywhere, and objects floating in a sky. At least it was somewhere to go. Asonja studied his surroundings and looked up. He couldn't see exactly the top, but was curious to know. The first thing that came to mind was to build a staircase up to the closest object in the sky. He tried to image a wooden staircase going up to the first, large object that could sustain his weight. He was already having second thoughts as he was very afraid of heights, but decided on making the staircase anyway. The staircase appeared as he stepped through the doorway but could not be sustained on the other side. Thankfully, he found himself floating upward and downward repeatedly in a slow motion, back and forth in a range of three or four stories. The air was hot, and large flat and crusted surfaces distinguished themselves from the clear floating circular areas, larger than a city's distance, to his far front. 'Welcome to Faretess' ' '"Amazing..." Asonja says, putting his hand over his eyes to get a slightly better view. "Perhaps there's some lifeforms here? I could answer that myself, but how do I get across over there?" Pieces of rock floated about the air, going up and down with Asonja. There were definitive pathways seen in the far distance near the closest city building, but nearby was a sideways floating transport of sorts. It was shaped like a trapezoid with a long clear visor. "Hmm..." Asonja thought to himself as he began to make his way to the nearest pathway as carefully and quickly as he could. He didn't want to look down, as his heart rate increased just thinking about the thought of suddenly falling to his doom. He was able to move slowly there though it would take at least ten minutes. Upon calculating that time in his head, though being slightly off a few times, he grumbled and stopped. He crossed his arms as he tried to think of a faster way to get to the city. He had the vision of boosters on his feet, but he shook his head at the thought as he assumes it's too dangerous and could knock him off the edge. He could travel to the transport in lesser minutes, or attempt to use the sand clouds around him to form something. (I'm replying between new videos I'm watching because I'm also drawing something.) (Alright) Upon contemplation, Asonja nods to himself as he used the sand clouds to form what appears to be a black hoverboard with a Gyroscope inside to reduce the motion so he wouldn't get sick. He steps on the board and kicks off to the city at a much faster pace. It didn't take long for him to near it. He could see a field blocking the top unclosed area, barely revealing the inner-city . There must be a doorway on the sides, near the pathways themselves. Asonja studied this fact quietly as he reverted his path toward the sides. He finds the pathway and decides to take it, increasing his speed a bit. A pad formed as he arrived. A doorway formed at one of the paths. A voice called out in what seemed to be a Chinese dialect, but the words were different. They repeated in different languages before finally going to "Welcome to District Fo." Asonja came to a stop slowly, jumped off his board and kicked it up so he carried it under his shoulder. "This is nuts..." He says to himself as he walked and looked around the city that was known as District Fo. Inside were various mobians, but only a semi-hundred in total. The gigantic citadel of a city held various metallic stations that seemed to be planets. Plots of green land in squares were about with trees, and everyone had red and purple markings. (Tha's all I can do for tonight. Neck's hurting.) (Aight. Night) "Jeez..." Asonja said to himself, looking around and taking notes in his head. "Is this what it feels like to be a foreigner?" He asked himself quietly. He kept his board tightly under his shoulder, and he was thankful that it was light. Some of the people glanced over to him as he made his way about. "Hello," One greeted. "Hello there." Asonja greeted back, giving the greeter a nod as well. He looked back in front of him to walk and looked around some more. "I could get used to this too..." "You aren't carrying anything with you, are you from here?" The greeter asked, this being a purple lizard female. He looked at the purple lizard for a moment before looking back ahead of him. "Well, not really. All I have is my hoverboard. I quite like the scenery, though. I might just live here." "Oh?" She pointed toward the center pillar of the city. "You'll want to go inside if you want to register a house then." "Alright, thanks a lot!" Asonja nods and smiles a bit, politely. "What's your name by the way, if you don't mind telling me?" "Mastrin," She answered. "You?" "Asonja." He held out his free hand for her to shake. "Pleasure to meet you, miss." "Pleasure as well," She shook his hand with a smile. ImNotCalledDave It was dark. Across the street from the figure, there was a cat leaning against a lamp post. He was looking up at the sky. Without turning to face his addresser, he responded with "What do you want?" "Quicky, Good Sir!" The short man exclaimed at arrival. "We must depart immediately! The danger is immediate!" "What danger?" came the reply. "And who are you?" He continued, standing up and turning to face him. (He didn't say his name, also the short man already arrived in front of him) "Existence!" The short man stated excitedly, looking about frantically. A male wolf, brown, was in the distance, running toward them. "MOVE!" The wolf called. Without hesitation, the cat quickly took a few steps backwards. "Well what do you want with me?" he asked the small man, clearly starting to get irritated by his cryptic answers. "There are few moments to explain," The short man stated, still glancing about as the wolf drew near. The wolf was pointing behind them but as the short man attempted to clarify the situation, he suddenly jumped in front of the cat, blocking the way of what appeared to be a strange rectangular shadow, just before the area faded out, everyone faded out, to a white color. The last thing seen were the glowing fingerless hands of the short crowned man. The cat was left blinking gormlessly as his eyes readjusted to his surroundings. Still slightly shocked, he murmured "We've gotten off on the wrong foot" to no-one in particular. (Will reply...later. Dead.) Chapter One: From the Void Silence save for the wind. In front of him lay the egg-shaped pale yellow hand that once belonged to the short man.